California
by Silentflight
Summary: The drive is exhausting but he won't stop not until he gets there. A long awaited happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Good Will Hunting

He pulled his lighter out of his bag eyes still on the red light ahead of him. It was a long drive to California, but he was going. He thought how she'd be now in med school she had only left a few days back. Then will remembered the fight; e blotted it from his mind, because he knew she was right. He was scared he had always been insecure, the day after she left he had realised, what had he done. The one person who did care who was going to care for him and he pushed her away. She's on the other side of the country she had to go, but she had practically begged him to come too. Guilt churned in will's stomach, he didn't want to think about it.

So he continued to drive across America, the dusty motorways he used had no traffic and he had no guilt in speeding as fast as the lump of junk could go. Dust spewing up behind him. The signs past him, he didn't stop at night he ate what he had brought, he had been so often from dust till dawn he didn't need to stop. Now the signs on the roadside were changing and he saw it California. A leap of emphasis came he drove past the entrance of the med school, she was in lectures he knew. So he pulled up to a quiet café. Taking his bag he went into the rest room had a wash something to eat, then went back to the car.

He woke up it was dark he hadn't realised he was dozing off he had been asleep in the car for hour and the orange light of the streetlights woke him. He started the car and drove to the dormitories of the med school, parking his car in a pitiful way he ran to the stairs reading every door buzzer label. Ignoring the state in which he had parked his car, and then he read Skylar his heart jumped with joy. Then a sudden numbness came to his body. What if she didn't care anymore? Then he just pushed the buzzer he could only try.

"Hello," that familiar voice it was Skylar,

"It's will," he said. He heard the sound of a door being swung open and someone running down the stairs. The door in front of Will was flung open skylar jumped out of the door arms around Will he held her too they stood on the door step. For the first time Will cried with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Will had been in California for three days now, a nice place he had thought, brilliant to see Skylar again but he was feeling other strings twitch. He had left a note for Maguire but it had not seemed enough, as well as Chuckie well he had seemingly done hat he had hoped those ten seconds he walks to his door everyday. Even the runt O'mally was playing on his mind. He stared at the bright blue sky exhaling the thick puff of grey. He looked to the medical school white and hygienically pure on this colourful landscape, as he thought it through. He could not leave. But he could not stay this home sick.

He slammed the door open and closed it behind him sun failing to glare through the telephone box glass. He dug in his jeans, which had only been washed once since being there and pulled out a quarter. Only he did not have one. At that moment a quarter seemed vital and he ended up doing something he had never planned.

Skylar finished for the day hanging up the white coat and stepping into the sun sure he would be waiting for her, her eyes danced over the road, his car was not there, although she guessed he must have parked somewhere else. She continued to look but he wasn't there.

"Oh Skylar," the voice behind her made her cringe the slick Dug stood hands on hips behind her as he made his presence ever unwanted. "You should have though twice about him, staring into the street like that just is not healthy," he smiled a queer smirk that seemed patronising to any creature that somehow ended up in the same mile as Dug. "do you want me to walk you home, babe," the pause between the offer and babe Skylar felt insulted and answered bluntly.

"No," she ignored the muscular arrogant boy not even turning to see his reaction as she crossed the street and head to her flat.

"another time then," he shouted as though his confidence in never been rejected could not e broken as Skylar continued to walk from him not looking back or answering he sighed bitch under his breath and turned to walk to his family mansion.

"you have no qualifications,"

"No," The aging man in glasses stared at Will who seemed rather under dressed for the occasion. "But you can call Professor Gerald Lambeau if you need proof,"

"I don't think that will be necessary, thank you," Will stood up laying the pen on the table and handed the professor back his sheet of paper. The man looked terrified how did you get that, the assignment had been laying on the desk Will had simply answered the question.

"call this number if you change your mind," The balding man sat almost gawping at the awful behaviour of the applicant. Will left knowing he had some explaining to do.

He buzzed Skylar and the door unlocked, she did not speak to him though, he walked up the stairs. She would ignore him she had it planned out the door opened and he slipped inside. Skylar continued ripping leaves off the lettuce not turning to look at him.

"I went for an interview," Skylar could not really ignore that, in all her time of knowing Will he had never gone for anything but the labour of the demolition sight. She stared, he did not look to pleased with himself but she could not help it, he was serious and he was staying.

"How was school?" Skylar pulled a face and explained, Will did not jump off the handle but that was worse he was clever did darling Dug have it coming? Skylar just looked at Will no fear for anyone because things were too perfect for that right now.

In the office the aging man sat working out the last step of the assignment tricky but he had cracked it, he finally wrote down the answer and swore. Will's scrawled answer sat above it completely accurate and to twelve decimal places, the aging man picked up the phone.


End file.
